


Bright Eyes

by pendulum_star



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Comfort, Datastormshipping, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulum_star/pseuds/pendulum_star
Summary: Ryoken Kogami has never been the best at comforting people, but when it comes to Yusaku Fujiki, he's willing to try it over and over again to get it right.A little Datastormshipping one shot with lots of comfort cuddles because that's what we all need right now.





	Bright Eyes

Ryoken can still remember the first time Yusaku had ever fallen victim to his nightmares since they started living together.

The scream that ripped through Yusaku’s throat was enough to wake Ryoken up in an instant – the same scream that haunted him enough as a child to turn in his own father to the police. A scream that to this day, he can never forget no matter how hard he tries.

He can still remember the gasp that left his lips as he lifted his head up to see Yusaku. He was panting – sweating. He had a hand on his chest and his normally daring emerald eyes were wide with fear.

Yusaku was **_terrified._ **

And Ryoken… panicked.

He remembers quickly sitting up and placing a hand on Yusaku’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as he tried his best to find something to say – something that would help his panicked state, even just a little bit.

 _“You’re… alright now.”_ He remembers whispering and… that was it. That was the best he could come up with. It was a pathetic attempt to reassure him, but what else could be said? What right did Ryoken have to comfort Yusaku about the Lost Incident when his own father was the puppeteer pulling the strings behind it? Wasn’t his own last name a constant reminder for him? Even if he tried to give Yusaku hope with his own voice when they were kids, how was he supposed to help him after the fact?

Ryoken was convinced he was **_useless._ **

He remembers Yusaku’s gaze as his eyes lifted up to meet his own and his heart ached at the sight – distant, broken. Ryoken wasn’t sure Yusaku had even registered what he said, as if it were white noise against the screaming voices inside his own head. Yet no matter how desperately Ryoken wanted to say more on the matter, his lips had parted but… nothing came out. He just turned his head away and gave Yusaku’s shoulder another squeeze, as if trying to apologise for not being able to do more. They sat there in pure silence with only Yusaku’s laboured breaths to keep them company until Ryoken dared to look back at his boyfriend to see that he was slowly bringing himself back to reality, reminding himself that he wasn’t in that hell anymore – he was with Ryoken. He was _safe._

And while soft whispers of thanks were shared between the two and Yusaku managed to find his way back to sleep, Ryoken still sat there feeling guilty. He didn’t deserve Yusaku’s gratitude. He should have done something else to help. He should have done… more.

He didn’t want this situation to ever come up so awkwardly again, so Ryoken went out of his way to try out different methods of comforting his loved one. It took a lot of practice over a long period of time as he tried to figure out what worked and what didn’t, with each attempt helping a lot more than the last.

Six months had passed since that first night, and while Yusaku still suffered from his nightmares, Ryoken finally felt he had a clear idea of what he was doing, and it really showed tonight. Yusaku’s scream had once again woken Ryoken up in a flash, but he had been on it in a second. While Yusaku had still been trying to come to terms with being forced back into reality, Ryoken had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, running his gentle fingertips through his hair while he whispered such sweet nothings into his ear.

_“I’m right here. You’re safe with me now, my beloved. I promise to always protect you and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again.”_

Ryoken had stayed like that, whispering everything his heart desired whilst stroking Yusaku’s hair and looking into his bright, hopeful emerald eyes that slowly fought to stay open. It felt like no time had passed around them as they held each other tight, until his eyes finally closed and Ryoken was… here, with Yusaku fast asleep, leaving the Knight of Hanoi’s ex-leader’s mind to wander.

The gentle breaths that slowly leave Yusaku’s lips soon catch Ryoken’s attention, his tired gaze falling to admire the sight of his lover resting his head on his chest, their legs tangled in their sheets with their arms around each other. Ryoken smiles – small and sweet – as he brings his hand up to stroke Yusaku’s cheek, his heart melting as the moon decorates Yusaku’s face with a gentle light, highlighting every aspect of his facial features that Ryoken adores.

What had Ryoken done to deserve this… **_angel_** in his arms? Ryoken may have saved him when they were kids, but he wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Yusaku. He still doesn’t believe he deserves Yusaku’s endless affections, but he is grateful nevertheless to be lucky enough to call Yusaku his own.

And with his beloved Yusaku asleep so soundly in his arms, Ryoken is sure of three things:

1\. He will do whatever it takes to comfort Yusaku through his pain that his father caused.  
2\. He would rather die than let anyone else harm Yusaku ever again.  
3\. That no matter what happens in the future, Yusaku will always have Ryoken’s heart until the end of time itself.


End file.
